


The Artist

by 6mystique6akuma6



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mystique6akuma6/pseuds/6mystique6akuma6
Summary: Former Mobius operative Katherine Kidman is called out of retirement after recovering from the chaos at Beacon. She never thought she'd face the horror all over again, she never thought she'd be captured. And out of all things, she never thought she'd find herself appreciating the art.





	The Artist

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      _October 13, 2017_

_The moment I left Beacon I promised myself I’d never enter STEM again. After that mission I knew Mobius couldn’t be trusted. Everyone was expendable to the Administrator. They could have a new operative in my place within second if desired. Either way I was always the primary choice when it came to these kinds of missions. And by ‘these kinds of missions’ I mean the kind that get you killed if you lose focus for a single second. I had my share of near death experiences, so I forced myself out. It was a process, but the Administrator agreed…on certain terms. If it wasn’t for those terms, I wouldn’t have gotten the phone call on Monday._

     The coffee maker alerted me it was done as my younger sister’s voice echoed through the phone, “We need your help.” I ran a hand through my hair releasing a sigh of frustration, “Let me guess Juli, no time for questions.” Her sigh echoed through the speakers, “See you in an hour.” I was really looking forward to a normal weekend.

     _The coffee in my pot must have molded by now, more importantly, I never did have a cup before they sent me in here. The least they could have done was offer a cup during their shit briefing, but Mobius isn’t known for their hospitality. After all the promises, the nightmares, the therapy…I am thrown right back into the horror all over again._

     I was terrified, beyond the point of shitting my pants but there I was, sitting in one of those godforsaken porcelain tubs without resistance.

     “Once you’re in I’ll explain more.” Juli informed, whilst her fingers collided the keyboard with urgency. “Your explanation better be descriptive, otherwise I’ll cease the torture and shoot myself as soon as I’m in.” She glanced at me for a moment but quickly averted back to the computer. She knew the truth resided in my statement.

     A flash of light blinded me, then slowly faded, allowing my eyes to adjust. I was in my home office. _Another nightmare? Did I fall asleep at my desk again?_ I slumped in my chair and exhaled loudly. _Just a bad dr-_ Shceekkk! “Kat? Katherine? Do you copy?” _Fuck._ The transmitter lay innocently on my desk, mocking my realization. To the left, a pile of manila folders was stacked in neat pile. “Loud and clear, sadly. ‘Bout time for that detailed briefing I was promised before I frolic through living Hell.” My words flooded with exasperation. “The files in front of you are the same ones I sent to Sebastian Castellanos. Reminder, your main objective is to find him and aid him in acquiring the Cor-“ “You mean his little girl you coincidentally kidnapped?” My interruption caused her to pause. Her voice became more professional to help keep her composure, “If you come across any operatives along the way notify me immediately. You’ll find their files in front of you, as well as one labeled ‘Stefano Valentini’. Sebastian requested it.”

     Confused, I opened Valentini’s file initially. Immediately I noticed pieces of the file were missing, the subject’s portrait and background. In its place were written messages from my sister, explaining “The Plan”, obviously the real reason I was here. _Juli, you cunning bitch. I see it’s time to bring Mobius down for good._

     “Valentini’s file is interesting.” I said casually, notifying Juli that I got her message, I knew the Admin is keen on being the fly on the wall. “Sebastian seemed oddly interested in him, perhaps a lead? Start at the theatre and see if you can pick up a wave length. It’s where his last location was documented.” I shut the file and briefly scanned over the rest, just information on the operatives and Castellanos. Much to my dismay, the gun I kept in the top left drawer wasn’t there, so I was officially weaponless. _Looks like I couldn’t shoot myself anyways._ “And Kat?” Juli’s voice interrupted my woes. “Yea?” “Be careful.” Her voice was sincere and filled with guilt, she may have dragged me back into this, but I was the original instigator. “I’ve made it this far haven’t I?”

    _And I don’t know if this will be my last entry, or if I’ll even finish this. I just want Juli to know that I’m sorry. ~ K.K._

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Leave a like and comment so I know this doesn't suck! ~


End file.
